deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:1mavstone/Extra time for Winners and Losers Bar
Interactions based on Videos Winner's Bar Buddies (Deadpool and Tracer): https://youtu.be/FHrh_XFiXLI Master Chief to any anime character: https://youtu.be/gBo26500o7U Superman keeping an eye on Darkseid: https://youtu.be/Rgmlo8PHR6Y Sora and Raven: https://youtu.be/zqR6FwWgQ90 Deadpool goofing around: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSXOCKrDpUF/?hl=en Master Chief and/or Spawn when they see a call girl: https://youtu.be/tyrKeThaEJM Fulgore when Sektor came wanting vengeance: https://youtu.be/kIIV1kVEej8 Master Chief when hearing an anime conversation: https://youtu.be/5HqXKG6mXx4 Ultron in a nutshell (formerly): https://youtu.be/-fMCulOlmuY Ultron talking to Deadpool (formerly): https://youtu.be/YYH4fvZXvWU Darkseid when shinanigans the Winner's Bar and/or Loser's Bar: https://youtu.be/iZlpsneDGBQ Toph and Aang: https://youtu.be/NR1zHdFN8A4 Aang in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/_XmGyOG8HKA Deadpool and Green Lantern after they made up: https://twitter.com/gamegrumps/status/1076319544703016962?lang=en Darkseid/Hiei in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/Hyw6kKMjp5A Tai when things get tense (except if a villain comes in): https://youtu.be/bKUgiphmlYA When someone broke the coffee machine (TJ Combo, Deadpool, Shazam, Shredder, Tracer, Android 18): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auK3t0MSsCA Ghost Rider in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/f0huI_wZ6UE That one time (Deadpool, Hawkeye, Bill Cipher (if he returns)): https://youtu.be/CIezqiRltTo Darkseid in a nutshell 2: https://youtu.be/hGiIdidTcTs?t=1 Deadpool and Green Lantern after they made up 2: https://youtu.be/KVNDC8T2gP0 Master Chief in his head when reminded of Shinji Ikari: https://youtu.be/GZyQkido454 Deadpool in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/X7cQ7KnoRk0 If Ultron got drunk: https://youtu.be/feMwFuihX2o Buddies (Deadpool, Tracer, Hawkeye): https://youtu.be/l9J6HcSpTbU When Fake Ultron came back: https://youtu.be/HRPwMBAtfTY Buddies (Deadpool and Tracer) 2: https://youtu.be/FjJLR5qWoBI When Doomsday doesn't get his Snickers: https://youtu.be/veDgqjcXjfM Darkseid entering the bar be like: https://youtu.be/OssvC7OhIOs When outside enemies enter the bar (Villain, Doomsday, Deadpool): https://youtu.be/VHnZYzhRgXI Loser's Bar Widowmaker and her latest job: https://youtu.be/xsM0jyGTFDI How Johnny came to the bar (Sektor and Johnny): https://youtu.be/7v7hyFZnn3E Doomguy when he sees a call girl: https://youtu.be/tyrKeThaEJM The Meta when facing against Master Chief in Halo 5: https://youtu.be/B2mcdYmrBzY When someone broke the coffee machine (Hulk, Cammy White, Deathstroke, Bowser, Captain Marvel, Erza): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auK3t0MSsCA Sasuke in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/Hyw6kKMjp5A Sasuke in a nutshell 2: https://youtu.be/_tZ156d2jOo Buddies (Pikachu, Ramona, Ben): https://youtu.be/l9J6HcSpTbU Deadpool VS Guard: https://youtu.be/UhF1VidTWok Green Lantern, Superman, Hiei, and Toph to the fans: https://youtu.be/lAAdigNatII Thanos at his first time in Anger Management in the bar: https://youtu.be/rugL594cIa8 Most combatants when they entered the bar for the first time: https://youtu.be/diqtYmbtBrU Sektor when he grabbed Thanos's gauntlet: https://youtu.be/d6gBu2Zd7Bc If Johnny Cage became the guard: https://youtu.be/85Sm3urKCT0 When Volnutt joins a group: https://youtu.be/onIkjVOH4n0?t=72 Both Bars When the Overpowered isn't around (Deadpool and Ben from the Losers' Bar): https://youtu.be/CgHW02YF50s After they fought Stryfe/Bill Cipher: https://youtu.be/J-XuTdj2Z6A If Aang and Edward team up: https://youtu.be/oLcpPC0shZ8 Just your typical day at the bar: https://youtu.be/hopFImGkNo4 Everyone on Wednesday: https://youtu.be/du-TY1GUFGk When Christmas is around: https://youtu.be/VmggYsDY4vc Buddies (Deadpool, Pikachu, Tracer, Hawkeye, Ramona and Ben): https://youtu.be/elRVzaZuhzo How the bar messes around without the guard knowing: https://youtu.be/L6A88P0gX00 Currently Unknown ???: https://youtu.be/q4F2Qv5Ddcw ???: https://youtu.be/44PcGnqEnXc ???: https://youtu.be/RdlxBqrRDnw In Case Interactions Simon Belmont Winner's Bar Loser's Bar *'Simon feels down until he comes across Pit and Megaman as they met before in the TV show, 'Captain N: The Game Master. Alex Mercer Winner's Bar *'As he was going to the bar, he came to Darkseid and touched him by the shoulder, telling him to thank him for the speech in Season 3.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Cole MacGrath Winner's Bar *'As he was going to the bar, he came to Darkseid and touched him by the shoulder, telling him to thank him for the speech in Season 3.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Piranha Plant *'At first, Piranha Plant just appears to be just standing there, but over time, it suddenly starts to sing this or this.' Yoshikage Kira Winner's Bar *'Yoshikage comes to the bar as he greets a woman in the bar (Peach, Wonder Woman, Mitsuru, etc.) as Master Chief charges at him to a nearby wall, before Chief takes the final blow to him, Kira introduces himself to him and hands him a gift, only to be a bomb as everyone ran away as his stand, Killer Queen detonates it. All that remained from Master Chief was a skeleton as for his final breath, he gave Kira the middle finger before respawning later.' Loser's Bar *'Yoshikage comes to the bar as he greets a woman in the bar (Widowmaker, Wonder Woman, Weiss, etc.) as Doomguy charges at him to a nearby wall, before Doomguy takes the final blow to him, Kira introduces himself to him and hands him a gift, only to be a bomb as everyone ran away as his stand, Killer Queen detonates it. All that remained from Doomguy was a skeleton as for his final breath, he gave Kira the middle finger before respawning later.' Galactus *'He first comes to the bar looking intimating, as he shrunk to human size as he walks up to Fulgore or Tifa as he asks for a glass of water. After he drank the whole water slowly, he then asks for one planet to eat. This makes everyone stop him but he laughs saying it was a joke as he already ate when coming here.' Ruby Rose Winner's Bar *'She enters the bar and sees Yang as the sisters both hug it out and Yang tells her how the fight was.' Loser's Bar *'At first, she pouts about losing so much so that she starts to cry as Weiss comforts her.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/P8NSpiTXVO8?t=127' Joker (Persona) Winner's Bar *'As he walks into the bar, Darkseid decides to greet him by his real name, Ren Amamiya. Joker then corrects Darkseid saying his name is HaremF**ker249. Later, he then got shot by the real Joker whose name is Ren Amamiya as he apologizes and explains that it was caused by a serious case of Custom Primas Nomine also known as "Protagonist Custom Name" syndrome.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/6WF9RDRsJ1Q' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Giorno Giovanna Winner's Bar *'A bird suddenly came to the bar as it came to Fulgore. At first, he pets it but accidentally kills it only to turn out to be a piece of paper disguised as a bird. As Fulgore reads it, Giorno then comes stylistically.' Loser's Bar *Unknown Josuke Higashikata Winner's Bar *'Some of the combatants hear some footsteps and suddenly the wall starts to crack from the outside as the sound of "Doras" can be heard. At first, a silhouette appears as it was Josuke as he heals the wall and greets everyone.' Loser's Bar *Unknown Pepsi Man Winner's Bar *'He comes in by surprise as everyone seems to congratulate him on winning his match. But when he saw Deadpool with a Cola, he turned his drink into a Pepsi without him realizing as this pissed Deadpool off until the Pepsi Man turned him into a Pepsi.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/VdVP2XxV3QU?t=81' Loser's Bar *'He comes in sad that he lost the matchup but does get cheered by the Losers, but when he saw Lobo with a Cola, he turned his drink into a Pepsi without him realizing as this pissed Lobo until the Pepsi Man turned him into a Pepsi. ' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/VdVP2XxV3QU?t=81' Trunks Winner's Bar *'Trunks arrive at the bar as other Dragonball characters congratulate him, Link then confronts him as he and Trunks stare at each other menacingly. At first, it would seem as they would start to attack each other, but they shook hands like a spark of friendship. King Dedede complains that his opponent, Amy hated him because of the DBX as Link and Trunks start a bromance after their fight.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' DIO Brando Winner's Bar *'As DIO enters the bar laughing, he asks where Jotaro is. When one of the combatants explained to him that he is in the Loser's Bar, he responds with laughing in joy.' Loser's Bar *'DIO stops time and tries to kill Jotaro but was stopped by X as he deflects all the knives and b*tchslaps him.' Alucard (Hellsing) Winner's Bar *'Alucard enters the bar as he asks the Overpowered if he can let Seras in every so often. They refuse but Alucard controls their minds Stormtrooper style and they agree to let Seras in for some time, he then makes a Star Wars reference while controlling their minds (These are not the droids you're looking for.)' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Harley Quinn Winner's Bar *'She enters the bar as she sees Joker and lands on his lap. As MegaMan.EXE greets her, he was given a gift that when he opens it, it blew up in his face.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Red Hood Winner's Bar *'After his victory against the Winter Soldier, he meets up with the Joker who compliments him for winning his battle and during the dialogue, I imagine the Joker referencing the events like the day when beating up and killed him when he was a Robin, in Red Hood's response who was triggered of seeing the Joker in the bar takes out his gun and shoots at the Joker multiple times.' Loser's Bar *'This could be like a sequel to the Winter Soldier's introduction in the Winner's Bar where after Red Hood came here after his defeat against Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier came to deliver a prize for him which is the Joker's decapitated head and praises him for fighting his best in their Death Battle and after that, the Winter Soldier goes back to the Winner's Bar.' Winter Soldier Winner's Bar *'After his victory against Red Hood, he meets up with the Joker who congratulates him of being the second person to kill Red Hood as he was the first one and in Bucky's response, he headshots the Joker in the head and takes a knife and chops the Joker's head off and puts it in the bag and goes to the Loser's Bar to deliver it to Red Hood.' Loser's Bar *'As the Winter Soldier enters the bar after his defeat against Red Hood, he meets with his fighting partner Captain America and salutes each other because, in lore, they know each other as they have fought during World War 2.' Dormammu Winner's Bar *'Dormammu enters the bar via a portal as he is laughing as he explains where Doctor Strange is. Deadpool tells him that Strange is in the Loser's Bar as he then laughs in joy.' Loser's Bar *'Dormammu enters the bar as he sees Doctor Strange. He starts to get pissed as he tries to attack him but was stopped by Thanos and Ben (As Alien X) and tells him to calm down.' Aigis Winner's Bar *'As she enters the bar, she noticed Mitsuru as she decides to congratulate her for her victory.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Noel Winner's Bar *'Unknown' Loser's Bar *'As she enters the bar, she does notice Ragna and decides to sit next to him. Ragna then congratulates her for her effort when facing off Aigis.' Ridley Winner's Bar *'As Ridley enters the bar, Samus then attacks him as the two then fight, they were stopped however by the guard as the combatants talk to her about accepting them as a family. Samus then explains that Ridley killed her parents. All of the combatants who didn't know her start to get silent in an awkward way as Ridley mentions it was one time.' **'This was inspired by this.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Ideas for Scenarios 1mavstone's *'This Christmas, the combatants decided to celebrate Christmas together.' **'Christmas arrives as everyone in the winner's and loser's bars gets their presents and has a party as some of the combatants play music as Weiss joins in playing the Saxophone.' ***'Lots of stuff happened in this arc.' ****'Master Chief ran away as he was under a mistletoe with a female anime character (Erza, Lucy, Yang).' ****'Most combatants apologize for their fight and become friends/acquaintances.' ****'The allies to both bars decide to join (Sans, Moira, Mighty No. 9, Silk, Crazy Jane, Alucard w/ Seras, etc.)' 1pizza877's *'It starts where Doomsday was getting pissed over the Joker's annoyance to the point where he beat him up to a gruesome death and after that he teabags him (for the record adaption) which triggers the Master Chief and when he was criticizing Doomsday, he responds by b*tchslapping him thus destroying his helmet and telling him to f*ck off which was a big mistake for Doomsday because as his helmet was destroyed, the whole scenario was played similar to the scene from Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark of how the Winners of the bar react to it. To those that respawned either lost the memory of this due to 70% as this was explained in the first season of the Winner's Bar, while others that don't have seizures.' WBH-LM27's *'The concept of a multiversal protection force formed from some of the bars' combatants, named The Kombatant Overseers (TKO), adding extra lore to the narrative.' MexicanJesus69's *'As Halloween comes, everyone gets their spooky costume, except for Ghost Rider that refuses to dress up as he says he´s a Halloween costume all the time, slapping Deadpool in the process.' **'At midnight, a mist covers all of the bar and lights turns off, and a sinister laugh echoes in the place, suddenly, two bright eyes and a big bright smile appears out of nowhere, everyone observes, as Deadpool recognizes him as Jack O´ Lantern.' **'Jack O´ Lantern, who wears a black trenchcoat, an old hat, and holds a lantern in his hand, greets everyone as he welcomes them to Halloween, and disappears after saying things will get scary, not as a threat, but as a warning.' Blue Midnight04's *'As Wolverine tells everyone a Happy Thanksgiving, Cap says Blasphemy as it is supposed to be in November. Wolverine and Cap argue until Ken, Boba Fett, and Johnny agreed with Cap unaware that is a Canadian Thanksgiving Wolverine was referring to. ' Category:Blog posts